It begins
by Wargreymon2
Summary: Another digidestined in America named Chris. It takes place during digimon01.This is my first fan fic. Please Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

It Begins   
  
by Wargreymon  
  
  
  
Life is the weirdest thing , one day you're an average kid , and then your saving the world.  
Maybe I'm going ahead of myself. Oh where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself, my   
name's Chris. Right now I'm attending high school. I'm kind of the cool kind of person, in other words  
I'm a popular kid. Well not exactly. I have friends now, but I usually keep to myself. Anyway, I'm sure  
you want to know what I meant when I said I'm saving the world. You see I'm a digidestined. Where   
was I? Oh yeah, it all started when I was in elementary school.   
I pretty much spent my time playing video games and stuff. When something weird happened.   
like from nowhere two digimon started attacking each other. I didn't notice till I looked outside my window  
of my apartment. Of course, I wasn't scared or anything. What I'm talking about ,I was terrified. It was a  
Tyrannamon against a Greymon. I forget how long the battle was but I remember the greymon winning. I  
don't know why , but I cheered for Greymon's victory. Somehow I forgot all that occurred that day.  
Around three years later I attended junior high. That's when my adventure begins. When summer  
came it was great, no work, just fun. I was playing basketball by myself, when what looked like   
a comet crashed down in the park where I was playing. I followed it to where it crashed. There was a lot of  
smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw a weird looking device in a huge hole. It was flashing a lot. Curious   
to check it out, I picked it up to examine it. As soon as I did, it started to flash even brighter. Of course this   
was all intriguing to me. For all I knew this could be some cool alien device. So I put the strange device in  
my pocket, and just when I was going to leave I heard something move from where the device landed. I   
didn't know what it was at the time. So I ran thinking it was an alien. When I got home I went straight to   
my room to study my discovery. I spent the whole day studying it. At night, when I was closing my eyes  
to sleep, I heard a loud banging sound outside. I went outside to investigate. After searching a few minutes  
I went back inside. As I was going back to my room, I heard something following me. I thought it might  
be a burglar following me, so I hid behind the door of my room, and waited for the stalker to appear.  
When I heard it come in my room I shut the door behind it. I was ready to attack the intruder, but  
saw nothing. I don't know why but I looked down on the floor, and there the figure stood. To be continued....   



	2. It Begins Part 2

It Begins Part 2  
  
by Wargreymon  
  
  
  
Let me fill you in on what happened last time. My name's Chris, and I was just an average  
  
kid with a lot of free time, when I found a wierd device that fell from the sky. Thinking it was  
  
alien gizzmo I took it and ran home, after hearing movement from where I discovered the device.   
  
I spent the whole day studying the wierd device at home, when I heard a loud noise at night. I   
  
went to investigate the sound and found nothing so I went back to my room. On the way back to my   
room,I heard something following me so I hid behind my door and waited for the intruder to   
appear, but I had no idea that this intruder was out of this world!....  
  
  
  
Chris: Ahh!!!  
  
  
  
The Creature: Ahh!!!  
  
  
  
Chris: Who are you?  
  
  
  
The Creature: First, I want to ask you a question!  
  
  
  
Chris: What?  
  
  
  
The Creature: Why did you hide and scare me like that?  
  
  
  
Chris: I thought you were a burglar or something, I didn't know it turn out that your an alien.  
  
  
  
The Creature: I'm no alien!  
  
  
  
Chris: Then what are you?  
  
  
  
The Creature: I'm a digital monster, but you can call me a digimon.  
  
  
  
Chris: digimon? Where did you come from?  
  
  
  
The Digimon: I came from a place called the digiworld.  
  
  
  
Chris: Digiworld? Is that in outer space?  
  
  
  
The Digimon: No, it's in another demension.  
  
  
  
Chris: Really? Cool! A... one question though, how did get here?  
  
  
  
The Digimon: I don't know.  
  
  
  
Chris: A.. where are my manners my name is Chris.  
  
  
  
The Digimon: My name's Koromon.  
  
  
  
Chris: Nice to meet you!  
  
  
  
Koromon: Same here!  
  
  
  
During the night we both got to know each other, and talk about our worlds. It was wierd  
  
though it was like I was waiting all this time for him. By morning I was tired.  
  
  
  
Koromon: Good morning Chris!  
  
  
  
Chris: Ah... give me another 5 minutes....  
  
  
  
Koromon: Hey, wake up!  
  
  
  
Chris: All right, All right!!! I'm up!  
  
  
  
Koromon: Great, so whats for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Man I had no idea that digimon eat so much! After breakfast, I thought the frige would   
  
be gone.  
  
  
  
Koromon: So Chris, whens lunch?  
  
  
  
Chris: What! You just eat!  
  
  
  
Koromon: It was just a question.  
  
  
  
At that time, I knew that taking care of this digimon was going to be expensive. Who   
  
would think a kid from America would have this responsiblity at such a young age.  
  
The day went quickly and the sun began to set.  
  
  
  
Chris: Well, what did you think about your first day with me?  
  
  
  
koromon: I thought it was great! I wish we can be together forever!  
  
  
  
Chris: Me too Koromon! Koromon you want to watch some t.v?  
  
  
  
Koromon: OK!  
  
  
  
Chris: How does Wheel of Fortune sound?  
  
  
  
Koromon: Anythings fine with me.  
  
  
  
As I watched t.v. with Koromon I couldn't help but look at that wierd gizzmo. Koromon  
  
noticed and responded without hesitation.  
  
  
  
Koromon: Whats wrong Chris?  
  
  
  
Chris: Oh, nothing.  
  
  
  
Koromon: It's definitely something.  
  
  
  
Chris: ......  
  
  
  
Koromon: Come on tell me!  
  
  
  
Chris: Well, ok. The thing is I can't stop thinking about that gizzmo that fell from the sky.   
  
Like, what does it do?  
  
  
  
Koromon: I don't know. Maybe we should try to see if we can get it to work?  
  
  
  
Chris: I don't know.   
  
  
  
As soon as I said that, the wierd gizzmo started to glow.   
  
  
  
Chris: Ahh.., whats happening?  
  
  
  
At the same time Koromon started started to glow too.  
  
  
  
Koromon: Koromon digivolve to Agumon.  
  
  
  
Chris: Wow, You grew!  
  
  
  
Agumon: Are you ok Chris?  
  
  
  
Chris: yeah, I'm fine. What are you now.  
  
  
  
Agumon: I'm Agumon now, I digivolved.  
  
  
  
Chris: Cool! Whats digivolving?  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that It seems boring now, but it's going to get very interesting and have tons of action  
  
so PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
